Dust shrouds and dust collectors have become more important at least in part due to an increased awareness of the hazards of certain types of dust and a demand for effective dust collection. Dust shrouds are used with many types of power tools including such tools as jackhammers, chipping hammers, rotary hammers, and drills. Jackhammers and chipping hammers, for example, are commonly used for breaking materials such as concrete and other masonry materials. Rotary hammers and drills are commonly used for boring holes into materials including concrete and other masonry materials. Without an adequate dust shroud, these types of power tools scatter dust over a wide area.
Effective dust collection within a workplace or work area is desirable for several reasons. It is desirable to contain dust and debris to keep the workplace clean and to minimize cleanup time. Additionally, users desire to contain dust and debris to prevent wear and damage to the dust generating power tool. Furthermore, inhalation of some types of debris, such as concrete dust, poses a health risk to the power tool operator and others in the vicinity. For these reasons and others, it is desirable to collect the dust generated by power tools.
One difficulty in effectively collecting the dust generated by power tools is that each power tool typically requires a differently sized dust shroud. For example, when considering a plurality of different jackhammers, each jackhammer may have a differently sized neck portion to which the dust shroud is mounted. Accordingly, each jackhammer may require a different dust shroud. Additionally, the typical jackhammer is usable with chisels and bits of various widths and lengths. Therefore, the dust shroud for a particular jackhammer should be sized and shaped to accommodate the chisel or chisels used most frequently.
Another difficulty in effectively collecting the dust generated by power tools is that some dust shrouds may interfere with the use of the power tool. For example, when a jackhammer is used to break through a thick section of concrete, the chisel is often plunged deeply into the material. Some dust shrouds may abut the surface of the concrete and prevent the chisel from being plunged to a sufficient depth within the material. Accordingly, it would be desirable for the dust shroud to maintain effective dust collection throughout the working range of the chisel or bit.
Even though there are many benefits to using a dust shroud for a power tool, many retail stores do not wish to stock many different models of dust shrouds. Similarly, it is undesirable for a manufacturer to make many different models of dust shrouds, because the tooling and production costs quickly become cost prohibitive. Also, individual consumers typically do not wish to special order a dust shroud and then wait for the shroud to arrive in the mail.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved dust shroud for jackhammers, chipping hammers, rotary hammers, drills and other similar types of power tools.